


Long Distance

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Tobirama has a habit of calling instead of texting, and as much as Madara prefers the latter Tobirama ends up the exception to his rule.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the old tumblr drabbles.

Madara glared at the phone buzzing away on his desk, nose curled up in distaste. It was the third phone call in a row. Even knowing there was little chance of an emergency, the late hour made him worry anyway. Too many memories of Izuna’s college days had him nervous on the weekends - Tobirama might be much less inclined to indulge in the vices his own brother had, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t drink every now and then.

Still… Madara drummed his fingers on his phone case, staring as it started to ring for the fourth time. He had no desire to answer no matter  _who_  called him. Irrational or not, speaking on the phone had always made him anxious - not that he’d admit it to anyone, content enough to let everyone assume he hated phone calls for the same reasons he hated talking to most people in general: he simply wasn’t a people person.

He didn’t let it go to voicemail again, taking in a sharp breath as he answered the call.

“What’s so wrong with texting again?” He said it in lieu of a greeting, not letting Tobirama speak before him. Why his partner was so against the quiet and much more peaceful method of communication  _baffled_  him - it must be a Senju thing. Even Hashirama called him instead, usually right after receiving a message (and completely  _defeating the purpose of the first message_ ).

“I- what?” He sounded exhausted, though that was nothing new. Tobirama had tacked on four extra courses to his already packed schedule that semester. It meant he’d complete his degree in near record time but it also meant they saw little of each other, what with Madara’s days (and some nights) spent running the family business.

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose, reminding himself there was no need to be so aggravated. The reminder didn’t  _exactly_ work, but it helped keep his voice even at the very least. “Why do you insist on calling me? Shouldn’t you be in bed anyway?” A glance at the clock confirmed that as fact; it was well past when any normal person should have retired.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Something rustled on the other side of the call, and that combined with the gruff nature of Tobirama’s voice made Madara suspect he’d at least tried to do so. It still hadn’t answered his original question, and he was just tired enough himself to be stubborn and keep asking until he got his answer.

“Why did you  _call_  though? Couldn’t you just message me?”

The pause had Madara pressing his phone closer to his ear, listening to make sure the call hadn’t been dropped. Just about when he was ready to ask again, to make sure Tobirama hadn’t fallen asleep on him or anything, a very quiet voice answered him.

“I wanted to hear your voice…”

“Oh.” Even with no one around, Madara ducked his head far enough to hide behind his hair, scrubbing at the heat rising on his cheek with one hand.

“…is this alright? You can hang up if you want.”

He huffed in mock offense, fiddling with some papers left loose in front of him. “You’ve already called, might as well talk.”

The light hum in response told him Tobirama wouldn’t be awake much longer anyway, and as they spoke Madara made a mental note to check his calendar in the morning. Clearly it’d been far too long since he’d made the trip up to see him, and he had every plan of fixing that come the next weekend. So long as Hashirama didn’t catch wind of his plan and demand to come along with it should prove a pleasant enough visit - and in Madara’s honest opinion, talking over the phone could never compare to speaking in person.


End file.
